


Not A Prank

by 19agbrown



Category: Free Time - Fandom
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: A boy-who-cried-wolf situation occurs when a member of Freetime has an actual emergency, and the rest believe it to be nothing more than a prank.
Relationships: Adi fishman/emily alexander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Not A Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I was watching one of Jojo Sim's You Tube videos, (the pass-out prank on Reaction Time), and at the end, Tal and Caylus said something about if something actually happens, they might not believe it because "the boy-who-cried-wolf". Well, I decided to run with that. I obviously hope this does NOT happen, I just wanted to write a what-if scenario. Please let me know what you guys thought!
> 
> (I normally don't write using real people as characters, so this was a bit nerve wracking. Please at least let me know if I got their personalities close)

Adi sat up groaning. His head kinda hurt, but Freetime was shooting a video today, so he knew he’d just have to push through it. Hopefully without Tal noticing, or his “big brother” mode might kick in, and Adi would get sent back to bed. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

Adi got up and staggered to his closet. Hopefully he’d walk better after he got more awake, or powering through the Freetime video would be impossible. Without really paying attention to what he was grabbing, Adi pulled out black shorts and a blue Timeless hoodie.

In a couple of minutes, he was dressed and heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. Tal and Caylus were standing at the counter throwing cereal at each other, which Adi normally would have joined in, but he really wasn’t feeling well right now.

“Bro!” Tal yelled when a Cheerio smacked him in the forehead. Caylus laughed and dodged Tal’s retaliation, accidentally bumping into Adi. Adi used the counter to steady himself and shrugged when he saw Tal looking at him. He was fine, he’d get through the video, then he’d go back to bed. Simple as that.

**_*time skip*_ **

Adi felt even worse than earlier now, but they were about to start the video. They’d been working on this concept for over a week, he couldn’t bow out now, no matter how shitty he felt. “Hey, Adi, you okay bro?” Nick asked from next to him. Adi forced a smile and let off a small laugh. “I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

Nick didn’t look completely convinced but shrugged it off. If Adi said he was fine, he was fine.

“Alright guys, places!” Cenna yelled. After everyone had shuffled into a line on the sheet of plastic, Cenna held a hand up next to the camera with 5 fingers up. Slowly, one by one, each finger went down, and when there were none left, Tal stepped forward.

“Hey guys, welcome back to Freetime. Today we will be—” but Tal was interrupted by Jojo. “Hey, Adi, you okay dude?” Adi waved away his concern. “Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just a little—” Adi collapsed.

Tal sighed. “Adi, we’re filming. Couldn’t you have done this prank later?” Nick laughed. “Nice build-up bro. You almost had me convinced. Almost. Now get up so we can finish this video.”

Adi didn’t move. “Yo. C’mon dude, I have a thing at 4.” Michael complained. “Oooo, a thing?” Anthony asked suggestively. Michael rolled his eyes.

Tal nudged Adi with his toe. “Adi, it’s not funny, bro. Get up.” Adi didn’t so much as twitch. “HEY!” Tal suddenly yelled, making Anthony noticeably jump. But Adi did not move a muscle.

Tal immediately knelt down next to Adi and started patting his face. “Hey. Come on dude, get up.” But Adi still didn’t get up. Jojo went and stood next to Tal. “Adi, you’ve already done this prank multiple times. It doesn’t work anymore.”

Normally after being called out like that, Adi would start laughing and he’d admit that it was a prank. But he didn’t, and that started to make everyone worry. What if it was actually real this time? No. As soon as they started acting like they believed it, Adi would sit up and yell “It was a prank!” and none of them wanted to get successfully pranked this time. Not when Adi had already done this one 12 times.

But it seemed that Tal didn’t share that opinion. “Michael give me your water!” he yelled, obviously panicked. “Tal, it’s just a prank.” Anthony said from Michael’s left. “And what if it’s not?” Tal snapped back. “This is why I told you guys not to do health pranks!”

Michael handed Tal his water bottle, obviously still believing that Adi was just pranking them. Tal’s hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t get the lid off, so Nick took the bottle from him and opened it, before handing it back.

Tal dumped the whole thing over Adi’s face, and Adi didn’t react. Now everyone was panicking. No one believed it was a prank anymore. “Should I call 911?” Anthony asked, voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

“Adi!” Tal yelled, still patting his little brother’s face. “Is he still breathing?” Nick asked in panic, kneeling on the opposite side of Adi. “I think so?” Jojo answered uncertainly. “Well, check!” Cenna yelled, all but throwing down the camera.

Jojo leaned around Tal and put 2 fingers on Adi’s neck. “He’s got a pulse.” “ADI!” Tal nearly screamed, now shaking Adi’s shoulders. Anthony grabbed ahold of Tal’s wrists. “Stop shaking him, bro. You might make it worse!”

“Should we hold his feet up?” Michael asked, grabbing Adi’s ankles. “Yeah, probably.” Jojo answered. Michael raised Adi’s legs up and held them. “Should I go get more water?” Cenna asked.

“ADI!” Tal yelled, trying to pull his wrists out of Anthony’s hold. Anthony looked up at Cenna. “It couldn’t hurt.” Cenna turned and ran out of the room. “But seriously, should we call 911?” Michael asked. “Duh!” Nick yelled.

Jojo pulled out his phone and stood up, dialing. “Hello, my friend just collapsed!” Jojo yelled into the phone. Cenna came running back in with a huge thing of water in his hands and Caylus trailing anxiously behind him.

“What’s going on?” He asked as Cenna started splashing Adi’s face with water. “ADI!” Tal yelled with his eyes locked on Adi’s unmoving face. “We started recording a video for Freetime, and Adi collapsed!” Nick yelled. Caylus frowned. “And you’re sure it’s not a prank?” “He wouldn’t have let us call 911 if it was!” Cenna yelled back.

Caylus put his hands up in what was meant to be a calming gesture. “I was just making sure.”

“ADI!” Tal yelled, jerking his left arm free from Anthony’s hold, and immediately reaching for his brother. Caylus knelt down next to Tal and grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“Tal, look at me.” Tal did. “You need to calm down bro, he’ll be fine, ok?” Tal’s eyes immediately snapped back on Adi.

“There’s an ambulance on the way!” Jojo yelled from across the room. “I’m going outside so I can wave them down, come get me if anything changes!” Jojo then ran out the front door.

A few minutes later, 2 EMTs ran in. The Freetime gang all backed up so that they could get to Adi, but Anthony and Caylus had to actually drag Tal away from him.

“ADI!” Tal screamed. “Don’t worry kid, we got him.” One of the paramedics said reassuringly.

_***time skip*** _

“Hey guys.” Adi said smiling at the camera. “So, I bet you’re all wondering why I’m talking to you from a hospital, and the reason is that yesterday while filming a video for Freetime, I had a delayed allergic reaction to something I had eaten for dinner the previous night.”

The camera panned to the left, where there was a large monitor beeping, and then to the right where there were 2 IV’s. “As you can see, it was pretty serious, but they said I should be able to go home sometime tomorrow.”

The camera turned around where a very tired looking Freetime gang was assembled. Tal was sitting next to the bed, sleeping with his head on Adi’s leg, Emily was on the other side of the bed, smiling tiredly at the camera, Anthony, Michael, and Jason were sitting on the floor against the wall asleep, Jojo and Nick were sprawled out asleep on the couch under the window. Cenna was laying asleep on the floor with his head in Michael’s lap, and Caylus was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking recliner next to Jason.

“As you guys can probably tell, they’ve been here all night. When I woke up this morning, I got a lecture about scaring them, and they warned me that I’ll probably get another one when Tal wakes up.”

The camera turned back to show Adi. “Speaking of Tal, Nick said that he was up all night, so I should probably sign off now so that I don’t wake him. I’ll talk to you guys again tomorrow, peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment!


End file.
